<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hold me tight (and don’t let go) by Desyrae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302360">hold me tight (and don’t let go)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desyrae/pseuds/Desyrae'>Desyrae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Copious Amounts of Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desyrae/pseuds/Desyrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All it ever takes is one touch from Hajime to calm him. </p>
<p>AKA overzealous fluff for my best friends birthday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hold me tight (and don’t let go)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clamspeaks/gifts">clamspeaks</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Kam, my bestest friend whom I pulled into this guilty pleasure!</p>
<p>Special thank you to Aspen for taking the time to give me feedback!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud bang that echoes in the night is enough to make Daichi shoot straight out of bed, breath and heart immediately picking a matching staccato rhythm in the grip of his initial panic. His hand is reaching for the bedside, towards the second drawer of his nightstand where his sidearm resides when a soft hum and a warm arm wrap him in a blanket of comfort and familiarity. A hand settles on the outstretched arm and draws it downward. </p>
<p>“It was a car, Officer Sawamura, come back down to bed,” is the sleepy, amused, comforting, murmur from his fiancé. His breath shudders out as he sinks back into the warmth of their shared bed, into the waiting strong embrace of his lover. </p>
<p>They’re not in highschool, they’re not rivals staring across the net at each other.</p>
<p>They’re not in college, reconnecting over shared engineering classes before Daichi transferred majors. </p>
<p>This is them, in their shared apartment near Daichi’s precinct, a short walk from Hajime’s office and the civil engineer corps he works for. It’s warm and safe and so full of love it might be bursting. </p>
<p>There’s a picture of them on their third date on the nightstand, Daichi can see it in the moonlight over the curve of Hajime’s chest as he pillows his head on his shoulder. They’re both laughing, the picture was taken by Oikawa, since it was a double date to a local fair, and the multicolored lights made them glow warm in what he remembers was cool night air. </p>
<p>He remembers the warmth of Hajime’s arm at his back and hand on his hip through the thin cotton of his T-shirt, just like he can feel now, and it makes him smile. The panic that was at his throat moments ago was soothed away by the familiar heartbeat under his ear. </p>
<p>Daichi presses a kiss to the bare skin under his cheek, lips still curled in a smile that’s turning soft with sleep. He isn’t ready to fall asleep yet, he’s waiting to make sure it really is just a car, waiting for a follow up shot if it isn’t. It’s the cop in him, he can’t just ignore it entirely. Hajime teases him and calls it the hero. There’s a pinch at his side and he jolts a little, hiss slipping passed his lips.</p>
<p>“You’re thinking too much, go to sleep.” He can hear the eye roll and when he peaks up he sees green eyes that look luminous in the moon light, squinting at him with amusement and love.</p>
<p>Daichi nuzzles his face into Hajime’s chest and then nods toward the picture, grinning when Hajime grunts in question. “Think in’ about that date, remember that after that Koushi bet Oikawa he couldn’t get you to race him down the carpet slide?” The resulting tumble through the barricade had gotten them kicked out for the night after they were pulled from the pile of plastic and carpet and limbs, laughing the whole time. </p>
<p>“Wait your best friend put him up to that?” The mock outrage sent Daichi into a fit of chuckling, he’d have to apologize to Koushi for letting that out of the bag. “Fucking Sugawara, I’m gonna kick his and his boyfriends ass next game night.”</p>
<p>“You do that, babe,” Daichi laughs again, propping himself up, now less sleepy. The alarm clock says it’s about 4am anyway, and they have nowhere to be, come sunrise. He grins down at Hajime, hand propping up his chin. “It’s not like he wouldn’t deserve it.” He concedes. </p>
<p>“Damn right he would.” Hajime’s eyes still held the echoes of sleep, evidenced by the lazy droop of their lids. The quirk of his lips that wasn’t really any particular expression screamed half-awake too. Daichi couldn’t resist leaning down and closing the distance he’d made, lips pressing soft and sweet against his fiancé’s. The way the other man almost literally melted underneath him, muscles going lax as a warm huff of laughter spilled out, made Daichi’s stomach squirm and chest flutter in that way Hajime never failed to cause.</p>
<p>Daichi couldn’t resist leaning in again, and again, and again, stealing swift, soft kisses like teenagers holding in laughter and joy, trying to avoid being caught. It didn’t take long for Hajime to deepen the kiss, for a hand to sink into his hair  and keep him close. It was a claiming kiss, full of confident warm desire, but Hajime sought no answer. Daichi melted into the embrace, a pleased hum reverberating in his throat as he was held tightly.</p>
<p>“I love you.” He pulled back, what little the grip on him allowed, breath evening out, eyes shining.</p>
<p>“I love you too, you dork.” Hajime snorts softly, then yawns, and pulls Daichi down against his chest again, tugging the blanket back over them from where it’s shifted with their movement.</p>
<p>He may be the police officer, the one trained to carry a gun, the one who dive headfirst into danger to save others,he was able to come home every day because his friends’, his family’s, and especially Hajime’s, love gave him strength enough he could drag himself through fire and flood, and yet nothing made him feel smaller, softer, safer, than being encompassed in warm arms, than the familiar heartbeat under his ear, and the amused, teasing, quiet murmur of “Now sleep, Officer Sawamura.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>